


Sunset

by butterflyroses



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyroses/pseuds/butterflyroses
Summary: Another dead body laid cold on the ground as Byul watched them with a smirk on her face — A satisfying feeling gushed inside her at this thought.Byul is not a stranger to these dark thoughts passing through her mind casually, but she did not want them anymore.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 27





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sucker for Pain (from the Suicide Squad album) and I was made for loving you (by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran) while writing this story. If you decide to listen to these songs while reading, you would know when to shift the song, trust me.

* * *

"and then what happened next?" her therapist asked. 

  
Byul has been seeking help for what she have, or what she lacked. She isn't sure which one. All she knows is that she want it to stop, no matter how satisfying it is on some days.

  
"then I shoved him off a vehicle" Byul replied. She has been having these _thoughts._ Not exactly the healthy ones. She find solace in thinking about different ways to bring pain to people.

  
  
"and what did you feel about that thought?" another day for her to hear this question. After every _story_ that she tells, she gets asked this same question and her answer never changes.

  
"still satisfying." she answered knowingly.

She felt her blood rushing through making her more alive at the thought of having her hands on someone's neck as she watch them gasp for air. The satisfying feeling of twisting a knife on someone's gut or the brief sound coming from a gun delivering the shot that creates a perfect hole on someone's skull.

  
  
"where do you think these thoughts came from, Byul" they had a few brief sessions before this, but this was the first time that she gets asked this question. A familiar cold feeling stung inside her. 

  
  
"I am not sure. I don't remember why and where it started. Maybe when all the people I love decided to turn their backs on me?" she said as memories of her past flashed through her head

  
  
"maybe when they left I thought I was a monster that brings pain to people. I don't hate them for doing that to me, maybe we were never meant to be together for a long time anyway. I never thought of hurting them too." she continued.

  
  
A lot of people passed through her life like the wind. Some promised to cherish her and told her sweet words only to leave her after a month or two. Some spent the night with her, used her, and she let them. She didn't know why but maybe it is the feeling of being needed by someone that she craved. Something just to have them stay longer on her side. 

  
  
"something about these thoughts make me feel stronger, maybe it's because it is always easier to be on the bad side. No one will question or try to bring you down. But these thoughts, they're getting stronger and I don't want them to take over me. This blood lust is satisfying but it comes to haunt me at night too." she didn't notice there were tears already streaming down from her face.

  
"can we continue some other time?" Byul asked as she reached for the tissue box that her therapist handed her.

  
  
"Alright, Byul. We'll do another session next week." her therapist answered and with that, Byul stood up from her chair and made her way out of the room.

  
  
As tears dried down her face, a rush of harsh rain welcomed her outside the clinic. She didn't bring an umbrella but her car is parked just a block away.

Byul was about to run to her car when she heard a faint cry. A woman was lying on the street being drenched by the harsh rain, she was visibly shaking under the thin dress that she is wearing.

  
  
Byul didn't know what got into her but instead of sending the woman to a hospital, she found herself bringing the woman to her apartment. She opened the faucet and helped the woman get into a quick warm bath.

  
  
_Her skin is gentle like it has been bathed in milk and taken care of for years_ Byul thought. The reason of why this woman was drenched crying on a pavement is still a mystery to her. She was gonna lie if she thought it wasn't strange but she brushed the thought off.

  
  
"can you hug me?" the woman finally spoke as Byul finished dressing up into an oversized white shirt and blue pajamas. Byul didn't know what to do with the request of the woman lying on her bed.

  
  
"please" the woman said with a weaker voice this time. This was all what it took for Byul to lie next to her and envelope the woman in her arms.

The woman laid her head on Byul's chest and hugged Byul tightly. The action caught Byul by surpirse but it didn't take long for them to fall into a slumber as the drops of rain continued to fall on their roof like a sweet lullaby.  
  


\---

  
When Byul woke up, the woman was already gone.

She stood up and walked out of her room then she saw a figure on the kitchen. The figure was humming as it is expertly flipping the eggs on the pan. _It's almost like a dream_ Byul muttered.

  
  
It has been a long time since someone stood on her kitchen and prepared a meal for her. 

  
  
"oh, you're awake. I hope you don't mind me messing with your kitchen. Please, have a seat." the woman wasn't gone. She was in _her_ kitchen.

  
  
Byul didn't say anything and sat with the woman at the dining table. They ate in a comfortable silence, almost like they were used to with each other's presence.

  
  
"I can do the dishes please just leave them right there" Byul said when the woman attempted to clean up after their meal. 

  
  
"okay" she said with a smile. 

  
  
Byul prepared two mug cups and stirred hot cocoa and water in it. After deciding it was in its perfect taste already, she walked to the living room where the woman was sitting. She handed her the other cup and sat next to her.

  
"I never told you my name" the woman said. 

  
"I am Yongsun. What's your name?" Byul just stared at her. The faint rays of sun reflecting on her face made her look perfect.

  
"My name is Byul" Byul finally said after admiring the beauty in front of her.

  
"Byul" Yongsun said with the warmest smile as she caressed Byul's cheek softly.

  
  
Something about this moment felt raw and beautiful. The aching cold stinging inside Byul felt warm now, her thoughts felt clean and everything seemed to be pure and innocent. The dangerous mind she thought she had is now gone and every passing moment felt calm and beautiful like the sunset.

  
  
_♪ touch my soul and hold it tight, I've been waiting all my life ♪_


End file.
